herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy
Amanda "Mandy" is the deuteragonist of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. She serves as a protagonist (though at times, antagonist). She is Billy's girlfriend and neighbor. Unlike Billy, Mandy is a intelligent, insensible and sane. She appears to treat everyone around her with contempt, especially her friends, Grim and Billy—though, she does see Billy as a friend of sorts. She still has respect for some people, such as Nergal Jr., Hoss Delgado, Jeff the Spider, Pandora before being betrayed by her, the Unicorn and sometimes Grim. Personality and Characteristics Mandy is a cold-hearted, brutish, bitter, and behaves in a far more superior manner compared to most of the characters on the show. She aspires to dominate the planet with an iron fist and to stay as far away from Irwin as possible. Mandy’s antagonistic behavior had left her parents in shivering, fear and stay far from Mandy sometimes. Her mother showers her with money. While Billy usually gets the trio into trouble, she is usually the one to get them out of it, along with Grim who—without her force—would not even bother trying to help. Billy claims she has an irrational fear of figure skaters, but she denies this by saying she "doesn't trust the way they spin is all." Mandy also has an intelligence and strength not to be reckoned with. She has an almost superhuman force as she is able to battle monsters with ease as well as being able to understand complex theories of the world when referring to her intelligence, despite being a child. She also never misses a chance to exploit the stupid, which more or less justifies her attachment to Billy. Mandy is the main antagonist of the crossover episode The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door as she took over the Kids Next Door’s Moonbase. Biography When Mandy was a baby, she was been shown to have never smiled; even she was visibly unhappy in her mother’s womb. Her father stated in "Keeper of the Reaper" that wolves tried to take Mandy and raise them as one of their own when she was born. When she smiles, it throws off the natural order of the universe as seen in one episode, My Fair Mandy. Although, this does not apply in some earlier episodes, because she smiles only to her friends Billy and Grim. But she had to smile in front of everybody in the school auditorium. In the episode The Problem with Billy, she first met her best friend Billy when they were in diapers. Billy had rung her doorbell several times until she was annoyed enough to answer. And Billy stole her feeding bottle, put in his mouth and flushing like a toilet. When she did, he immediately pointed out that she had no nose and shoved an ice cream cone into her face after she had asked him if he was “some kinda idiot?”. She punched him, called him a creep, and slammed the door in his face. He simply giggled in response to this, telling “she digs me”, thinking that she liked him. She and Billy had met Grim on the day of the tenth birthday of Billy’s pet hamster Mr. Snuggles in the first episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Meet the Reaper. Grim had appeared to reap the soul of the hamster as it was time for the hamster “to kick the bucket” as Mandy had said earlier in the episode, but neither the hamster nor the duo would give in. So, they made a bet. If Grim was able to beat them in a game of limbo he would reap Mr.Snuggles' soul. However, if Mandy and Billy won, they would keep Mr. Snuggles as their pet again and Grim would be their best friend “forever”. However, Billy and Mandy had won –though not in a completely fair way—and Grim has been stuck with them since. Similar Heroes * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Daria (Daria) Gallery Mandy_Worm.jpg|Mandy Worm Mandy_(Pizza_Nergal).png Mandy_iTunes_Clip_HD.png Mandy standing.jpg Mandy TV screen.png Mandy at the school outside.png 2677_86004420830_4109565_n.jpg Mandy_my_Mandy.jpg Mandy (1).png Sonrisa_de_Mandy_2.png Mandy_as_a_ruthless_high-priced_prosecuting_attorney.png Mandy_in_the_fog.png|Mandy in a fog Mandy,_Billy_and_Irwin_Ridiculous_Faces.png Ghost_Mandy_with_Dice.png Mandy's_face.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-25-08h26m15s951.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-25-09h21m44s706.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-25-11h29m23s209.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-25-18h00m10s831.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-25-18h17m06s025.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-17h19m36s511.png Mandy_Super_Puño.png|President of the U.S.A. 615248-mandy.jpg The-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-grey-delisle-2.jpg Free Vector Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy 0291266.jpg Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Fighter Category:Tomboys Category:Nihilistic Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Kids Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fallen Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:On & Off Category:Leaders Category:Determinators Category:Magic Category:Self-Aware Category:Serious Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Bully Slayers Category:Insecure Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Straight man Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Lethal Category:Monarchs Category:Control Freaks Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Destructive Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Creator Category:Detectives Category:Pessimists Category:Byronic Category:Vengeful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Damsel in distress Category:Sophisticated Category:Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dreaded Category:Amazons Category:Military Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Voice of Reason Category:Unwanted Category:Pet owners Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Villain's Crush Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Kids Next Door Heroes Category:Wise Category:Paranormal Category:Evil exterminators Category:Successful Category:Titular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Female Category:Grey Zone